List of Romanian expatriate footballers
This is a list of Romanian Football players that are currently playing overseas in professional leagues other than the Romanian League.Players abroad Albania Albanian Superliga *'Cristian Drăgoi' (Vllaznia Shkodër) Australia A-League *'Hagi Gligor' (Sydney FC) Austria Austrian Football Bundesliga *'Florin Lovin' (SV Mattersburg) Azerbaijan Azerbaijan Premier League *'Adrian Piț' (Khazar Lankaran) *'Adrian Scarlatache' (Khazar Lankaran) *'Cristian Pulhac' (Gabala) *'Marius Pena' (Baku) Belarus Belarusian Premier League *'Costin Curelea' (Dinamo Minsk (on loan from Sportul Studențesc)) Belgium Belgian Pro League *'George Țucudean' (Standard Liège) Belgian Second Division *'Mario Prună' (Sint-Truiden) Bulgaria Bulgarian A Professional Football Group *'Cosmin Moți' (Ludogorets Razgrad) China Chinese Super League *'Cristian Dănălache' (Jiangsu Sainty) *'Marius Niculae' (Shandong Luneng Taishan) China League One *'Lucian Goian' (Beijing Baxy) Cyprus Cypriot First Division *'Dan Alexa' (Anorthosis Famagusta) *'George Galamaz' (Anorthosis Famagusta) *'Ovidiu Dănănae' (Apollon Limassol) *'Nikos Barboudis' (Ayia Napa) Denmark Danish Superliga *'Jean-Claude Bozga' (Vestsjælland) England Premier League *'Costel Pantilimon' (Manchester City) *'Gabriel Tamaș' (West Bromwich Albion) *'Răzvan Raț' (West Ham United) Football League Championship *'Ikechi Anya' (Watford F.C.) Faroe Islands Faroe Islands Premier League *'Sorin Anghel' (Argja Bóltfelag) France Ligue 1 *'Bănel Nicoliță' (Saint-Étienne) *'Adrian Mutu' (Ajaccio) *'Mihai Roman' (Toulouse) *'Aurelian Chițu' (Valenciennes) *'Claudiu Keserü' (Bastia) Germany Fußball-Bundesliga *'Alexandru Maxim' (VfB Stuttgart) *'Ronny Philp' (Augsburg) 2. Fußball-Bundesliga *'Maximilian Nicu' (1860 München) *'Vlad Munteanu' (Erzgebirge Aue) *'Ralph Gunesch' (Ingolstadt 04) Greece Superleague Greece *'Costin Lazăr' (P.A.O.K.) *'Dorin Goian' (Asteras Tripoli) Hungary Nemzeti Bajnokság I *'Andrei Ionescu' (Ferencváros) *'Cristian Bud' (Debrecen) *'Mihai Nicorec' (Győr) *'Lóránd Szatmári' (Pécs) Italy Serie A *'Cristian Chivu' (Internazionale) *'Bogdan Lobonț' (Roma) *'Ștefan Radu' (Lazio) *'Paul Papp' (Chievo) *'Adrian Stoian' (Chievo) *'Sergiu Suciu' (Torino F.C.) *'Nicolao Dumitru' (Napoli) *'Gabriel Torje' (Udinese) *'Denis Alibec' (Bologna (on loan from Internazionale)) *'Marius Alexe' (Sassuolo'' (on loan from Dinamo București)) *'Constantin Nica' (Atalanta) Serie B *'Alexandru Pena' (Bari) *'Laurențiu Brănescu' (Juve Stabia'' (on loan from Juventus)) Israel Israeli Premier League *'Dorin Goga' (Hapoel Ramat Gan Giv'atayim) *'Arik Yanko' (Hapoel Tel Aviv) Luxembourg Luxembourg National Division *'Daniel Fasui' (Union 05 Kayl-Tétange) Moldova Moldovan National Division *'Bogdan Hauși' (Tiraspol) *'Rareș Soporan' (FC Milsami) *'Cornel Gheți' (FC Milsami) *'Valerian Gârlă' (FC Milsami) *'Constantin Arbănaș' (Rapid Ghidighici) *'Marius Călin' (Nistru Otaci) Netherlands Eredivisie *'Cătălin Țâră' (ADO Den Haag) Portugal Segunda Liga *'Cristian Ponde' (Sporting CP B) Russia Russian Premier League *'Adrian Ropotan' (Volga Nizhny Novgorod) *'Gheorghe Bucur' (Kuban Krasnodar) *'Răzvan Cociș' (Rostov) *'Mihăiță Pleșan' (Volga Nizhny Novgorod) *'George Florescu' (Dynamo Moscow) *'Gabriel Mureșan' (Tom Tomsk) Russian National Football League *'Laurențiu Buș' (Yenisey) Saudi Arabia Saudi Professional League *'Nicolae Grigore' (Al-Ettifaq) South Korea K League Classic *'Ianis Zicu' (Gangwon FC) Spain La Liga *'Raul Rusescu' (Sevilla) Switzerland Challenge League *'Ovidiu Herea' (FC Sion) Challenge League *'Cristian Ianu' (FC Wohlen) Turkey Süper Lig *'Florin Cernat' (Çaykur Rizespor) TFF First League *'Bogdan Stancu' (Orduspor) Ukraine Ukrainian Premier League *'Ionuţ Mazilu' (Arsenal Kyiv) *'Eric Bicfalvi' (Volyn Lutsk) *'Silviu Izvoranu' (Volyn Lutsk) *'Alexandru Vlad' (Dnipro Dnipropetrovsk) *'Alexandru Dandea' (Hoverla) *'Ciprian Vasilache' (Vorskla Poltava) United Arab Emirates UAE Pro League *'Mirel Rădoi' (Al Ain'') References Category:Romanian expatriate footballers